The End
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Seseorang dapat mengubah keadaan hidup orang lain. Apakah benar?


Setelah sekian lama nggak nulis dan tiba-tiba datang dengan inosennya membawa fic baru bukannya ngelanjutin. Itu namanya gak sopan bukannya ya. *ga nyadar diri*

Okeh. Saya pun meminta maaf karena kehiatusan saya yang sangat memuakkan dan membuat account saya tampak seperti accoun sampah yang tampak takkan digunakan lagi. Tapi tenang saja. I am BACK. #plak

Untung ini fic one-shot. Kalo nggak, utang nambah dah. Nasib anak pemalas sih.

Nao on tu de stori!

Warning : Mungkin OOC, AU, aneh, typo bertebaran, sedikit phsycotic mungkin? Dan bermacam-macam hal lainnya.

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven was never mine. #ForeverCan'tHave

**The End**

Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hidup.

_Jret. Cklash. _

Maka dari itu aku tidak begitu memperhatikan kemana arah hidupku ini.

_'Kau berkelahi lagi? Dasar anak nakal!'_

_'Bukan aku yang memulai, mereka!'_

_'Ibu tidak mau dengar alasan mu! Mulai sekarang kamu pergi dari rumah ini!' _

Aku tidak peduli lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Umurku baru 15, tapi aku sudah berhenti sekolah dan berkerja sendiri. Aku berkerja sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tempat tinggalku juga hanya sebuah apartemen kecil yang kotor. Yah, itu apartemen termurah yang bisa kudapat. Berantakan memang hidupku ini, tapi yah, inilah kenyataannya.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju cafe langgananku. Ketika waktu sedang senggang, aku selalu ke cafe itu. Memesan kopi hitam pekat yang merupakan favoritku. Sudah dari kecil aku tidak suka hal yang manis-manis.

_Kling. _Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu cafe dan aku pun berjalan menuju kursi langganan ku, dipojok sebelah kaca. Seorang pelayan mendatangiku sambil menawari pesanan biasa ku. Aku mengangguk dan si pelayan pun mulai kembali ke dapur sambil memberitahukan pesanan ku.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kopi hitam ku pun datang. Aku menghirupnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ah, betapa nikmatnya kopi panas yang pahit ini. Yah, pahit seperti hidupku. Dan aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang penting aku masih hidup toh.

_BRAK!_

Tiba-tiba semua pandangan mengarah ke pintu cafe dan semua pelanggan mengangkat tangan. Ku lihat siapa yang berada di depan cafe, dan aku pun hanya diam. Ternyata hanya sekumpulan bandit yang kurang kerjaan merampok sebuah cafe. Aku hanya kembali menghirup kopi sambil merenung kembali.

"Semuanya! Angkat tangan dan jangan bergerak! Keluarkan semua barang berharga dan semua uang kalian jika ingin selamat!" sahut si bandit paling depan yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka. Aku hanya menatap dia kosong tanpa ekspresi. Meletakan kopiku yang akhirnya sudah habis, aku pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku menoleh. Tampaknya seorang anak buahnya memanggil ku. Aku hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan datar dan aku pun kembali berjalan lagi.

"Hei! Apa kau tuli? Apa yang kau lakukan berjalan pergi seperti itu saja? Nggak mau hidup lagi ya?" sahutnya lagi dengan ekspresi kesabaran yang habis. Ia tampak begitu tegang dan kesal.

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Kalau memang tidak mau hidup lagi terus kenapa?"

Ia terhenyak. "H-heh! Jangan mempermainkan ku ya! Mana ada orang yang tidak mau hidup lagi dengan mudahnya seperti itu! Kau gila ya?"

Aku menghela nafasku. "Aku memang gila. Apasih maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau!-" ia mengisi peluru pistolnya. "Benar-benar cari masalah ya!"

Ia mulai menodong pistolnya kearah ku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar yang bosan tak tertarik sama sekali dengan situasi seperti ini. Saat ia mulai menarik pelatuknya,...

Disaat itu lah ia datang.

"STOP!"

Seisi cafe itu melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang cewek berambut biru tua yang sungguh mengingatkanku akan gurita ternyata adalah orang berteriak itu. Mukanya merah karena amarah.

"Ku bilang stop! Tahu tidak sih kalian, menodongkan pistol keorang itu tidak sopan! Apalagi mencuri dan membunuh! Itu suatu hal yang dilarang!" kata ia penuh amarah.

Si pemimpin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, anak kecil, tahu apa sih? Tahu tidak kalau zaman sekarang sudah tidak ada hal seperti itu lagi! Manusia semuanya telah kehilangan akal sehat mereka demi uang, demi menghidupi diri mereka sendiri." Ia tersenyum licik. "Tidak ada lagi yang mana yang benar dan yang mana yang salah."

Ia pun mengambil pistol si anak buah dan menondongkannya kepada si cewek berambut biru tua itu. "Karena kamu sudah menghabiskan waktu kami dengan mengomel-omel seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kamu yang kita bunuh dulu pertama?"

Mata si indigo (aku lelah menyebutnya cewek berambut biru tua) itu membulat dan membesar. Ia tidak menyangka ajalnya secepat ini.

_Dor. _Tembakan itu pun terjadi. Tapi,-

Tidak ada tumpah darah.

Si indigo melindungi dirinya dengan tangannya. Ia kira ia sudah mati, tapi belum. Ada seseorang berambut dread coklat yang berada di depannya.

"Ck." Sahutku berdecak. "Kalian menghancurkan moodku saja."

Si pemimpin terbelalak. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Tak ada darah sama sekali, berarti..."

"Peluru seperti ini." kataku sambil melempar peluru yang sudah kutangkap dengan tangan ku sendiri itu keatas dan tersenyum licik. "Sangat gampangan dan murahan ya."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin!" Sahut si anak buah.

"Sayangnya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Aku berbisik kepada si anak buah itu dan menendangnya. Si anak buah jatuh tersungkur dengan kerasnya.

"Kecepatan macam apa ini?" sahut anak buahnya yang lain.

_Srat._

"Kecepatan cahaya." sahutku simpel. Anak buah tersebut tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Ia jatuh berlumuran darah yang berasal dari lehernya yang hampir kubuat putus.

Si pemimpin tak dapat berkata-kata dan beku. Anak buahnya dihabisi dengan cepat.

Aku pun kembali mengeluarkan senyum licikku. "Karena kau yang benar-benar membuat ku badmood parah, akan kuberikan kamu kematian yang spesial."

Dengan cepat ku mengenggam lehernya, menyekiknya dengan cepat. Dan dalam sekejap ia sudah mati sebelum ia sempat mengatakan kata-kata terakhir.

"Beres. Saatnya pulang."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen ku untuk beristirahat. Aku sedikit melamun di perjalanan, kata-kata sang bandit tadi memang ada benarnya. Di kota ini, yang benar dan yang buruk memang tak dapat dibedakan. Sebuah kota yang sangat berantakan dan berbahaya. Tapi lamunan ku hancur karena sebuah teriakan,

"Ooooi! Tunggu sebentar!"

_'Jangan bilang itu si indigo.' _Aku berbalik melihat kebelakang. Nah kan. Benar itu si indigo.

"Hei!" ia mengejarku sampai kecapekan. Untuk apa dia mengejarku coba?

"Kamu, terima kasih ya tadi!" katanya masih kecapekan. "Siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam. "...Yuuto Kidou."

"Aha!" sahutnya gembira. "Aku, Otonashi Haruna! Salam kenal, Kidou-san!"

"Yah, salam kenal juga..." Kata ku tanpa ekspresi.

Hening sesaat. Keheningan itu sudah biasa untukku, yang kuheran dan tidak nyaman sekarang, apa yang anak ini lakukan? Mengapa ia mengikutiku?

"Hei-hei-hei, mau temani aku ke taman tidak?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entah apa. Yang kulakukan. Disini.

Sebuah lapangan berumput besar berisi sebuah kolam yang isinya mungkin ikan koi dan bebek semua, penuh dengan perosotan, ayunan, dan perangkat _playground_ lainnya, makanan dijual di gerobak, dan... anak-anak.

Tempat apa ini.

Tempat apa ini?

Tempat apa ini?

TEMPAT APA INI?

"Otonashi." sahutku.

"Ya, Kidou-san?" katanya sambil dengan riangnya menjilat eskrim.

"Apa nama tempat ini? Sepertinya sebuah lapangan yang sangat... mengeluarkan energi positif..." kataku sambil menatap tegang sekeliling ku.

"Ini? Ini tentu saja taman! Masa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Tunggu, jangan bilang kamu belum pernah pergi ke taman!" katanya sambil terkejut dengan bersemangatnya. Terkejut dengan bersemangatnya. Apapula kata-kata itu.

"Ehm, belum, memangnya harus ya aku mengunjungi tempat seperti ini?" kataku sedikit miris.

Otonashi membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang kukatakan.

"Ya tentu dong! Sini!" Ia menarik tanganku. "Akan ku perlihatkan betapa menyenangkannya taman itu!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku tak sanggup jalan lagi. Salah, jangan kan jalan, berdiri aku pun tak sanggup.

Anak itu, Otonashi, menarikku kemana pun ia pergi. Ke kolam memberi makan bebek. Memberikan ku gulali yang manis, aku benci manis. Mendorongku dari perosotan. Menyuruhku membacakan dongeng kepada anak-anak sekitar. Menyuruhku mengambilkan layangan yang tersangkut dipohon. Makan hotdog -yah ku akui hotdognya enak- di pinggir kolam. Dan lain-lainnya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum riang. "Tapi capek juga ya, hehe!"

Ia duduk di ayunan. Aku pun duduk di ayunan juga, sebelahnya. Aku melihat sekarang jam berapa, sudah 17.50. Sebentar lagi matahari akan benar-benar terbenam. Dan saat matahari sudah terbenam, kota ini menjadi sangat berbahaya.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang Otonashi? Sebentar lagi gelap. Kau tidak takut?" kataku padanya.

"Takut? Kenapa aku harus takut?" tanyanya dengan bodohnya.

"Lho? Kota ini sangat berbahaya lho saat gelap. Dan..." Aku menatap kebawah. "Aku, juga bisa berbahaya padamu kan? Aku kan seorang tak dikenal yang baru saja kau kenal hari ini."

Otonashi melihat ku dengan pandangan kenapa-harus-gitu-kan-gak-apa-apa. "Kenapa berbahaya? Aku tidak merasa kamu berbahaya kok." Ia tersenyum, manis dan tulus sekali. "Menurutku kamu orang baik kok."

"Tapi tetap saja kota ini berbahaya saat malam."

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Ya tetap saja, aku tidak takut. Karena, ada Kidou-san bersamaku kan?" Otonashi mendekatkan dirinya denganku. "Aku percaya pada Kidou-san."

Aku terdiam. Aku terdiam dan terkejut. Dan aku pun... tersenyum kepadanya.

_Entah kenapa kata-katanya itu membuatku merasa lebih baik. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Bangun dengan semangat dan hati yang baik. Aku pun mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aneh sekali, kata-kata Otonashi kemarin benar-benar membuatku merasa lebih baik. Sudah jarang sekali aku tidur dengan hati yang nyaman. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan lagi menuju taman kemarin. Ya, setelah mengantar Otonashi pulang ke rumahnya (ia menunjukan padaku jalannya), ia mengajakku untuk bertemu di taman itu lagi. Dan aku setuju dengannya.

Berjalan kebawah, melewati cafe kemarin, dan akhirnya aku pun sampai ke taman kemarin. Aku menunggu di ayunan kemarin juga. Aku melihat kesekeliling ku. Mencari tanda-tanda ada dia disini. Tapi tiba-tiba, padanganku gelap. Ada seseorang yang menutup googlesku. Ya, googles, aku memang memakai googles setiap saat.

"Hei, siapa ini?" teriakku sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan tersebut dari pandanganku. Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar. "Tebak dong!"

Ah, Otonashi.

"Otonashi, lepaskan tanganmu dari pandanganku sekarang..." Kataku sambil berekspresi datar karena tau itu Otonashi.

"Haa, kamu tidak seru ah. Iya, iya aku lepaskan..." katanya sambil melepaskan tangannya dan duduk disamping ku diayunan sebelah.

"Jadi kau maunya aku seperti apa biar seru.." Aku berkata dengannya sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahaha, tidak kok, aku kan hanya bercanda." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mulai mengayunkan ayunannya.

Aku tersenyum, "Otonashi,-"

Tiba-tiba ponsel ku berdering. Aku mengisyaratkan ke Otonashi untuk meminta waktu sebentar dan Otonashi mengiyakan. Aku mengangkat ponsel ku dan berkata, "Yuuto Kidou disini, ada apa?" 

"Hei, Kidou! Kita dapat target hari ini!"

Mataku terbelalak. Kenapa disaat seperti ini? Kenapa haru sekarang?

"...Apakah kita harus melaksanakannya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Temui aku depan cafe biasa, nanti akan kuberitahu siapa dan dimana dia sekarang. Setelah itu, kita bantai dia."

Aku meneguk ludahku. "B-baiklah."

"Oke! Jangan sampai tidak datang ya, Kidou. Ingat, kita tidak pernah mengecewakan atasan dan organisasi. Kesalahan apapun tidak akan ditolerir."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Aku mematikan ponsel ku sambil menghela nafas. Otonashi menatapku khawatir. "Ada apa, Kidou-san?"

Menatapnya dengan sangat maaf, aku berkata padanya. "Maaf Otonashi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada... sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan."

Otonashi memasang muka kecewa. "Yah, tapi Kidou-san, kita kan' baru saja bertemu!"

Aku bingung dan tak tega menatap muka kecewanya. Aku menghela nafas. "Bagaimana, kalau besok kita jalan-jalan seharian? Kau ajak aku kemana saja kau suka, kemana saja kau mau."

Mendengar tawaranku, Otonashi dalam sekejap mengubah ekspresinya menjadi bahagia. "Janji?"

"Janji."

"Hore!" Ia mengangkat tangannya keudara dan melompat kegirangan. "Kidou-san sangat baik ya!"

Aku tersenyum, dan teringat sesuatu. "Ah Otonashi, kau punya ponsel?"

"Tentu, mengapa?"

"Erm.." Dengan sedikit malu, aku berkata, "Mau tukaran nomor?"

Otonashi tersenyum lebar kembali. "Tentu!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku menatap Sakuma, temanku, menginjak-injak mayat sang target. Aku hanya terdiam tak melakukan apa-apa.

Sakuma berbalik melihat kepadaku. "Hei, Kidou. Tampaknya kau tidak bersemangat ya hari ini. Ada apa?"

Aku sadar kembali dan menjawab. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Daritadi yang hanya bisa kupikirkan adalah Otonashi. Dibandingkan dengan ini, sebenarnya aku lebih ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Otonashi. Entah mengapa, sejak ia mengajakku ke taman, yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah dia. Dia, dia, dan dia. Dan tiba-tiba aku juga berpikir. Sejak ada Otonashi, perasaan-perasaanku seperti, kembali semua padaku. Aku bisa tersenyum dengannya, aku merasa senang bersamanya, aku merasa ingin bersamanya terus, aku pun sampai berpikir aku tidak cocok untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi.

Apakah aku telah...?

"Sakuma."

Sakuma berbalik. "Ya, Kidou?"

Aku menatap kebawah. "Kau saja yang melapor kepada atasan. Aku tampaknya harus istirahat sekarang. Aku rasa aku akan kembali duluan."

Sakuma menatapku dan hanya mengangguk. Aku berlari kearah apartemenku, kupergi ke kamar ku, ku kubur mukaku kedalam bantal.

_Tampaknya aku benar-benar jatuh untuk Otonashi.  
><em>

Aku menghela nafas. Ini akan benar-benar merepotkan.

_Tring. _Ponselku berbunyi tanda ada sms masuk. Ku buka ponsel ku dan ku lihat.

Dari Otonashi.

_'Kidou-san, apa kabar? Apakah kamu sudah menyelesaikan apa yang kamu harus lakukan? Apa yang sedang ku lakukan sekarang? Besok jadi kan?'_

Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan aku pun segera menjawabnya.

_'Otonashi..'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku menemui Otonashi ditaman yang sama seperti kemarin. Dia mengajakku ke berbagai tempat yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kebun binatang, pantai, game center, dan berbagai macam tempat lainnya. Dan ia membuatku pergi ketempat yang tidak begitu kusukai, menjadi menyenangkan. Seperti taman hiburan, dan tempat-tempat berbau manis seperti toko permen.

Karena ada dia, entah mengapa semua tempat menjadi... menyenangkan.

Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan hidupku dengannya. Ia sangat membuatku... berada dirumah.

Ya, aku benar-benar menyukainya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saat ini, disamping Otonashi, di pinggir danau yang sangat cantik. Kita mencoba untuk memancing beberapa ikan untuk dibakar. Karena yah, kami sedang malas mengeluarkan uang, dan ini danau bebas ditengah hutan tak berkepimilikan.

"Kok gak dapet-dapet ya..." kata Otonashi mulai bosan. Aku sebenarnya juga mulai bosan, tapi apa boleh buat, kami belum mendapatkan ikan satu pun.

Aku pun mulai mencoba mengekspresikan perasaan sukaku padanya. "Otonashi..."

"Ya?" Ia mendekatkan mukanya dengan ku. Oke dekat sekali sampai aku gugup.

"Erm, aku ingin bertanya." kataku serius. "Kalau misalnya ada yang menyukaimu, bagaimana?"

Otonashi tampak bingun dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Hmm, yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Soalnya kalau aku tidak suka sama dia ya, juga tidak bisa di apa-apakan kan."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak termasuk disukai oleh dia ya. "Kalau begitu, saat ini siapa yang paling kau suka?"

Mukanya sedikit memerah. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Orangnya, yang pasti selalu bersamaku."

Aku terdiam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku keluar dari perkerjaanku. Ya, aku bukanlah seorang pembunuh bayaran lagi. Tiba-tiba perasaan ku semuanya kembali. Aku merasa aku punya hati lagi, dan aku tidak mau membunuh orang karena uang. Aku memang akan dibenci oleh satu organisasi itu, tapi tak apalah. Daripada harus membunuh orang lagi.

"Kidou-san!"

Ah, Otonashi. Meskipun aku bukan orang yang dia sukai, tapi aku, selalu ingin ada untuknya, selalu bersamanya.

Tak apalah aku simpan perasaan ini.

"Otonashi."

"Kidou-san! Hari ini mau kemana?"

Tanpa kusadari, dari belakang ada yang melihat dan menguping kami.

"Hmm, jadi itukah alasan mu?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aku dan Otonashi berjanjian didepan cafe langganan ku dulu. Sudah lama aku tak kesana. Tapi sialnya, ponsel ku hilang. Jadi harus kucari dulu sebentar. Saat sudah kutemukan, aku pun keluar apartemen dan turun dari sana dan mulai melangkah kearah cafe tersebut.

Aku sudah sampai. Tapi aku tidak menemui tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Kupikir mungkin ia terlambat. Akhirnya kutunggu ia.

1 jam telah berlalu. Ia masih belum datang.

Setengah jam. Masih belum. Tiba-tiba,

ponsel ku berdering.

"Halo, Yuuto Kidou disini. Ada apa?"

"Kidou."

Aku terbelalak. "Sa-sakuma?"

"Ya ini aku. Bersama kekasihmu."

"Kau bersama Otonashi? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" 

"Tidak, hanya baru kuberi saputangan bius, belum lebih jauh lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan dia kembali, datanglah kepadaku dan kembali lah kepada organisasi. Baru ia kulepas."

"Tidak." Aku berkata tegas. "Aku tidak akan kembali ke organisasi. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu, berarti gadis ini tidak selamat, Kidou."

_Piiip._ Telepon diputus. Aku merasa sangat menyesal. _Mengapa tidak ku jemput saja ia tadi?_ Batin ku.

Tapi sekarang, aku harus pergi menyelamatkan Otonashi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm.." Sakuma mengangkat dagu Otonashi. "Cantik juga kamu. Pantas Kidou tertarik."

"Mmph! Mmph!" Teriak Otonashi yang disumpal mulutnya dengan saputangan.

"Sakuma, berhenti menggodanya." kata Goenji. "Kau akan membuatnya stress."

"Biar saja!" Tawa Sakuma. "Kan biar makin menarik!"

"Menarik, seperti Kidou ya." tatap Gouenji tajam ke Otonashi.

"Ya, dari mana juga Ki,-"

_BRAK!_

"Kembalikan ia, Sakuma." sahutku dingin.

"Kidou?" Sakuma terbelalak. "Mengapa kau bisa tahu kami disini?"

"Sakuma, sakuma. Kamu itu," Aku menatap Sakuma dingin. "tidak bisa lepas dariku tahu."

Sakuma membeku dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Begitu juga dengan Gouenji. Ia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya sangking ia tegangnya. 

"Nah sekarang kembalikan dia." Memandang tajam mereka berdua, aku mengancam. "Atau kalianlah yang takkan selamat."

"He. Hehe. Hehehehe." Sakuma tiba-tiba terkikik sendiri.

"Ada apa Sakuma? Apa kau sekarang sudah gila?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Tidak." Sakuma tersenyum licik. "Hanya membayangkan kamu dikalahkan oleh kami semua!"

"Kami semua? Jangan bilang...!"

"Ya." sahut Gouenji. Ia menyalakan lampu. "Kami semua, Organisasi ada disini."

Benar-benar, benar-benar satu organisasi telah berada semua disini. Semua, 100 lebih orang termasuk atasan, Kageyama pun juga berada disini!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

"Bagaimana Kidou?" sahut Kageyama. "Sekarang kau menyesal kan?"

Aku menatap Kageyama tajam. Sudah lama aku tidak menyukai orang ini. Benar-benar orang yang licik, menjijikan, dan penuh kebencian. "Tidak!"

Secepat kilat, aku mengambil Otonashi dari tangan Sakuma dan berlari keluar.

"Tangkap dia!"

Aku dapat merasakan semua sudah mulai mengejarku. Derap kaki mereka sangat terasa. Meskipun lariku cepat, masih susah juga lepas dari mereka, karena aku sambil menggendong Otonashi _bridal style. _

Sesampainya diluar, ku melepas semua ikatan Otonashi dan membuka saputangan Otonashi.

"Kidou-san!" Otonashi dengan tiba-tibanya memelukku dan mulai menangis. "Kukira kamu takkan pernah datang!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya halus. "Tentu saja aku akan datang kalau untuk kamu."

Mendengar derap langkah yang makin cepat dan makin dekat, aku berkata pada Otonashi. "Otonashi, pergilah, dan jangan kesini lagi, terserah kau mau panggil polisi atau apa, yang penting, selamat kan dirimu."

Otonashi mengangguk, "Tapi bagaimana dengan kamu?"

Aku tersenyum sedih. "Aku... akan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin.

"Kau janji? Janji kau akan kembali setelah semua ini selesai?" katanya dengan muka yang tampak akan menangis.

Aku terdiam dan menghela nafas. "...Ya, aku janji."

Otonashi pun mengerti dan berkata. "Benar ya!"

Aku tersenyum dan teringat sesuatu kembali. "Otonashi, tunggu."

Otonashi berhenti sebentar dan aku pun menghampirinya dan berbisik sesuatu kepadanya. Matanya membesar dan mukanya memerah.

"Sekarang, pergilah Otonashi! Cepat, sebelum mereka sampai!"

Ia menatapku sedih, dan sambil menangis, ia pun berlari pergi.

Aku menatapnya dan berbalik. Inilah dia. Aku sudah mengatakannya padanya. Sekarang aku siap.

_Haruna sayang, aku mencintaimu. _

Aku masih tidak bergitu mengerti tentang hidup, dan aku masih tak tahu hidupku mengarah kemana. Aku merasa sebelumnya hidupku tidak ada artinya, tapi sejak ada dia, aku merasa, tiba-tiba hidupku menjadi lebih berarti sekarang. Aku merasa hidupku lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya, lebih...

Terang.

_Tapi maafkan aku, aku pergi duluan dari kamu. _

_**End. **_

...

Walah...

Drama abis gini ceritanya...

Yah, emang terkesan incest karena Otonashi sama Kidou kan harusnya bersaudara, berhubung ini AU, jadi gak dibikin bersaudara deh, wahahaha.

Maaf kalau feelnya itu kurang dapet, soalnya ternyata ngantuk juga bikin fic gini ya... (?)

Okedeh, siapa yang sudi mereview fic dramatis nan gajelas ini? :

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya fic ini untuk mengekspresikan perasaan saya kepada seseorang, ehehehe #teruskenapa #gapentingbanget


End file.
